Budapest Hilton
Budapest Hilton is the daughter of Paris Hilton, and she's totally spoiled and snobby! Info Name: Budapest Hilton Age: 15 Parent's Story: My mom is Paris Hilton. Appearance: I am a blonde with brown eyes, a tan, and I wear the latest fashions. My legs are always exposed by my short skirts and shorts. Alignment: Royal Roommate: I'm too rich for a roommate. Secret Heart's Desire: To be super-lame to everyone. My "Magic" Touch: I am rich and stylish and always say "that's hot". Storybook Romance Status: I date multiple guys at once and change boyfriends constantly. I especially like Greek shipping heirs. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm very dumb. Favorite Subject: Fashion. I love all the latest clothes. That's hot! Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. Math class is tough! Best Friend Forever After: Anyone who's dumb and spoiled like me. Biography Like, totally! I'm Budapest Hilton, the daughter of Paris Hilton. My father is unknown - he's probably one of the guys Paris slept with. I am a hotel heiress for the Hilton hotel chain. I've got a sister named Bucharest and brothers named Chisinau and Sarajevo. I'm super rich, I'm totally spoiled and snobby, and I'm a whore! I'm also very sexy and hot and I'm always on the Hottest 100 list, though I admit that I've had tons of plastic surgery, especially on my boobs. My chest flatness was killing me, I must confess, I paid for these! My life revolves around fashion, shopping, boys, and being a b*tch to everyone. My wardrobe is so big that I need a mansion to store all my clothes, and I have enough shoes to make Imelda Marcos green with envy. I also say "that's hot!" constantly. I love reality TV and I have my own reality show with Nicole Richie's daughter Harlow. I'm a celebrity, but I'm just famous for being famous. I don't really do anything. All the boys at Ever After High are cute - except for the nerds. The cutest one is probably Daring Charming since he's hot! I'm super preppy and I hang out with the preps because they're ditzy...and hot. But a lot of the students hate me. Maybe it's because I'm a skank, or maybe it's because I'm racist and homophobic, or maybe it's because they're not as rich and spoiled as me! I also have a chihuahua named Stinkerbell who I carry around in my purse. She's hot. She has her own fashion designer to make clothes for her. I'm gonna dress her up like a bunny, and then I'm gonna dress her up like a little princess! She's mine forever! I also have at least twenty other chihuahuas at my house. I think owning so many dogs without a license is not illegal. I am an alcoholic and I love to get drunk at parties and drink and drive. I also have been arrested multiple times and once spent 23 days in jail. I got a private cell that came with its own hair salon. It was hot. I also love tanning and use tanning beds because they're hot! During the summer, you can find me at the beach, in a bikini, passed out, on the sand - or hanging out with cute boys. That's hot! That's all - and that's hot. Where's my dog? Trivia *Just like Paris is named after the capital of France, Budapest is named after the capital of Hungary. Her younger siblings are named after the capitals of Romania, Moldova, and Bosnia. (All of them are countries in Europe.) *She is friends with Verona Salt since both of them are spoiled. *She is also friends with Kate Loxley and Tara Christian. *She has her own line of perfume. Her personal favorite fragrance is called Skanque. *She enjoys listening to Britney Spears music. *She is a Trump supporter, although she says she needs illegal immigrants to make all her clothes. *She watches Keeping Up with the Kardashians. *She has over 9,000 handbags. *She's got sand in her vagina. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Celebrities Category:Whores Category:Bimbos Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Americans Category:Preps Category:Trump Supporters Category:Racists Category:Homophobes Category:Catholics Category:Jerks